Custard Protocol series
Custard Protocol series — is a spin-off series to the Parasol Protectorate series by Gail Carriger. Genres and Sub-Genres Young Adult Steampunk Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview A shiny new series featuring a marauding team of outrageous miscreants in a high tech dirigible charging about fixing things, loudly and mainly with tea. This series will explore the wider ramifications of a steampunk British Empire, not only how technology has altered but how vampires and werewolves have evolved differently all over the world. ~ Goodreads and Author Lead's Species *Daughter of Souless woman and a Werewolf, adopted daughter of a Vampire Primary Supe *Vampires and Werewolves What Sets it Apart *What doesn't! Narrative Type and Narrators *Third person narrative — Primary perspective: Lady Prudence Alessandra Maccon Akeldama (Rue) Books in Series Custard Protocol series: # Prudence (Mar 2015) # Imprudence (2016) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides none yet Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Parasol Protectorate series Other Series by Author onsite Parasol Protectorate series by Gail Carriger Themes World Building World Building Setting Alternate London, Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Vamoires, werewolves, Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * World The series is set in the same alternate steampunk Victorian world as Carriger's Parasol Protectorate series (PP) series, but it takes place about two decades after that series ended. The main characters of the new series are the children born to PP characters near the end of that series. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Gail Carriger: Custard Protocol series Parasol Protectorate universe In Alexia’s world, England has both a human and a supernatural populace, with werewolves and vampires taking their places alongside humans in high society. The vampires live in "hives" ruled by their queens, and the werewolves live in pack houses ruled by their alphas. Even Queen Victoria is involved in the supernatural world. Although she is human, she has supernaturals among her top advisers. Steam-driven and spring-loaded tools, weapons, and transportation (especially dirigibles) enhance the lives of the characters. An example of the gadgetry is Alexia’s parasol with its abundance of hidden spring-loaded weaponry. This combination of Victorian London and steam technology is known as steampunk—a science fiction subgenre that is defined by its four Gs: goggles, gadgets, gears, and guns. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: The Parasol Protectorate *World Building ~ Author's site * Protagonist ✥ Lady Prudence (Rue) Alessandra Maccon Akeldama, biological daughter of Alexia Tarabotti Maccon (soulless metanatural) and Lord Connall Maccon (head of the London Werewolf Pack) and adopted daughter of Lord Akeldama (aka Dama), wealthy vampire Rove. To understand the relationship among Rue and her three parents, you will need to read book four of the PP series, Heartless. Rue has a metanatural ability to "steal" the abilities of any preternatural she touches skin to skin, but only at night and only as long as she remains in relatively close proximity to her "victim." For example, she can steal a werewolf's furry form along with its size, strength, and enhanced senses. As long as Rue maintains the victim's form, he or she remains a vulnerable, mortal human. Thus, you can imagine how unpopular her particular talent is in the preternatural community. The vampires call her soul-stealer, and the werewolves call the flayer. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Gail Carriger: Custard Protocol series Series Star Profiles ✥ The Honorable Miss Primrose (Prim) Tunstell: daughter of Ivy Tunstell, Alexia's best friend in the PP series. In PP, Ivy was renowned for her colorful, over-the-top wardrobe, particularly her outrageous hats. Ivy became a vampire queen and a baroness late in the PP series, but her twins (Prim and Percival) are human. Prim has inherited her mother's fashionista qualities, but doesn't go quite as far overboard, except for her hats. ✥ Professor Percival Tunstell: Prim's scholarly twin brother, a good-looking young man who spends all his time in his dusty, cluttered research library and rarely lifts his head from his books. ✥ Quesnel Lefoux: human son of Madame Lefoux (from PP), now ward of Countess Nadasdy, vampire queen of the Woolsey Hive. He has been Rue's nemesis since childhood and is now a handsome playboy. Rue is attracted to him (and he to her) but she continues to regard him as a frenemy who cannot be fully trusted. Quesnel has always been one of the few males Rue had ever met whom she could not manage, and that always keeps her off balance when she is in his flirtatious presence. "As a result, he was prone to either making her head spin with banter, or overwhelming her with the desire to dump tea on his head, sometimes both at the same time." ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: The Custard Protocol series Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Gail Carriger * Website: Gail Carriger * Genres: Steampunk / Urban Fantasy / Young Adult Bio: New York Times Bestselling author Gail Carriger writes to cope with being raised in obscurity by an expatriate Brit and an incurable curmudgeon. She escaped small town life and inadvertently acquired several degrees in Higher Learning. Ms. Carriger then traveled the historic cities of Europe, subsisting entirely on biscuits secreted in her handbag. She resides in the Colonies, surrounded by fantastic shoes, where she insists on tea imported from London. Gail's books are published in over a dozen different languages and she received the Prix Julia Verlanger from French readers. ~ FF * Full Bio: About Gail Carriger Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: — Source: 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author Page: # Prudence: # Imprudence: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Prudence (Mar 2015): From New York Times bestselling author Gail Carriger comes a new novel in the world of the Parasol Protectorate starring Prudence, the daughter of Alexia Tarabotti. When Prudence Alessandra Maccon Akeldama (Rue to her friends) is given an unexpected dirigible, she does what any sensible female would under similar circumstances - names it the Spotted Custard and floats to India in pursuit of the perfect cup of tea. But India has more than just tea on offer. Rue stumbles upon a plot involving local dissidents, a kidnapped brigadier's wife, and some awfully familiar Scottish werewolves. Faced with a dire crisis and an embarrassing lack of bloomers, what else is a young lady of good breeding to do but turn metanatural and find out everyone's secrets, even thousand-year-old fuzzy ones? ~ Goodreads | Prudence (The Custard Protocol, #1) by Gail Carriger ✤ BOOK TWO—Imprudence (2016): ~ Goodreads | Imprudence (The Custard Protocol, #2) by Gail Carriger First Sentences # Prudence (Mar 2015) — Lady Prudence Alessandra Maccon Akeldama was enjoying her evening exceedingly. # Imprudence (2016) — Quotes * Gail Carriger Quotes (Author of Soulless) ~ Goodreads ** Prudence Quotes by Gail Carriger * The Custard Protocol Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Prudence (The Custard Protocol, #1) by Gail Carriger *Lists That Contain Imprudence (The Custard Protocol, #2) by Gail Carriger Awards Read Alikes (suggestions) — Series or books with similar supe elements, sub-genres, tone, themes: * * Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * 2015 UF Release Schedule * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * 2014 UF Release Schedule * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Custard Protocol Series ~ Author * The Custard Protocol series by Gail Carriger ~ Goodreads * Gail Carriger ~ FF * The Custard Protocol - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * The Custard Protocol Series ~ Shelfari * Custard Protocol | Series ~ LibraryThing * The Custard Protocol series by Gail Carriger ~ FictFact * Gail Carriger - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Freebies & Excerpts: * Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Gail Carriger: THE CUSTARD PROTOCOL SERIES World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Gail Carriger: THE CUSTARD PROTOCOL SERIES *The Custard Protocol Series ~ Shelfari *World Building ~ Author Reviews: * Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Off the Shelf Interview with Gail Carriger | Off the Shelf & Bookstacks Articles: * Artist: * Author: * Gail Carriger ~ website *Blogger: User Profile: Gail Carriger *Gail Carriger - Wikipedia *Gail Carriger (Author of Soulless) ~ Goodreads *Gail Carriger - The Parasol Protectorate Wiki *Goodreads | Gail Carriger's Blog Book Devoted Sites and Fan Sites: *FINISHING SCHOOL BOOKS by Gail Carriger Community, Fan Sites: *Goodreads | Gail Carriger's Groups (3 groups) * * STEAM PUNK: *About Steampunk ~ Author's site *Steampunk - Wikipedia *What is Steampunk? | Steampunk.com *HowStuffWorks "How Steampunk Works" *Goodreads | Steampunk Books ~ new realeases *Goodreads | Best Steampunk Books (531 books) *List of steampunk works - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Steampunk Wiki *Steampunk Wiki Gallery of Book Covers Prudence (The Custard Protocol -1) by Gail Carriger.jpg|1. Prudence (March 2015—The Custard Protocol series) by Gail Carriger |link=http://www.gailcarriger.com/books/custard-protocol-series Imprudence (The Custard Protocol #2) by Gail Carriger.jpg|2. Imprudence (2016—The Custard Protocol series) by Gail Carriger Category:New Series Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Weres and Shifters as Main Supe Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Steampunk Category:Young Adult Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Companion Series